


School sucks

by bermuda_rectangle



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi, pointless sex, will revise later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bermuda_rectangle/pseuds/bermuda_rectangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just banging, no plot really, first time writing sex, enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	School sucks

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably fix this later

An average day. Those were the words that ran through Ishida's mind as he clung loosely to the handle of the city's  
dingy bus.Day in day out, it seemed to the young snow head, that his world didn't change much.Wake up, breakfast  
casual talk with his boyfriend, school job, home, dinner, sleep, repeat. The boy inwardly sighed. A little change  
in his life would be nice. Ishida thanked the driver and began his monotonous trek to the apartment.Opening the  
door and dropping the keys in the bowl by the door, Ishida called out for Ishimaru, no response.Thinking nothing of it  
the boy removed his shoes and left them along with the worn bag by the door. He grabbed a banana from the coffee  
table and made his way through the dimly lit house with the light of late afternoon.He made to open the door to  
the room he shared with his Ishimaru, peeling the banana, when he saw something through the crack in the door that  
stopped him dead in his tracks.There before him,partially hidden by the angle Ishimaru was sitting at,was something  
he had never seen before, and god it made him aroused.Not wanting to spoil this precious moment, Ishida swallowed  
thickly and tried to remain as still as possible and savor the moment.He took in the sight.Leaning his head back  
slightly as he sat in an armchair,Ishimaru had his eyes clenched shut with his mouth hanging agape, his cheeks were flushed deep crimson.  
He was panting and sighing loudly, carrying the sweet sounds straight to Ishida's groin. The boy's hand was  
jammed into his crotch, palming feverishly at his groin under his confining jeans. Trying to find pleasure with  
little coordination. Ishida swallowed thickly again.Testing his luck, he inched forward into the room, but  
unfortunately in the process, the floorboards squeaked, and Ishimaru whipped his head around in a horrified  
manner, shoulders stiff, face beet red, eyes wide. Ishida just smirked. " What a delicious sight to come home to."  
Ishida licked his lips." Ishida, I-I was just.... I had an itch" Ishimaru desperately looked anywhere but at  
Ishida. The white haired boy laughed seductively,"must have been one hell of an itch... maybe I can help you  
with it." Ishimaru's eyes somehow got wider as Ishida worked his way over, completely forgetting about the fruit.  
And making swift motions, planted his plump ass against the bulge in the other boys lap and seated himself there.  
A lengthy and deep groan escaped Ishimaru's lips. Ishida loved being in control, he tested the waters by  
grinding the cleft of his ass down into the other boy's member, Ishimaru gasped uncontrollably." I-Ishida! What are  
you doing!?!" The snowy boy drug his tongue up Ishimaru's throat, ending any doubts with a heated kiss. Ishimaru  
was overcome with pleasure, as Ishida slipped his tongue inside and the two men fought for control, the black  
haired boy tightly gripped Ishida's hips, hard enough to leave bruises. The boy beneath ground his dick harshly  
into Ishida, letting the boy feel the size, and throbbing through the layers of fabric. He gasped in pleasure,  
breaking apart the kiss leaving them both panting for air, a string of saliva strung between them. "Ishida.."  
Ishimaru panted into the other's ear," I....need you" Ishida groaned. The young man on top began to remove both  
their shirts as the other left kisses up and down his neck whenever he could. As soon as both the shirts were gone,  
Ishida attempted to continue the heated kiss, but the other had different ideas. As the snowy boy was distracted  
with his tongue, probing the other's mouth, Ishimaru lightly pinched at the boy's pink, erect nipples.The boy gasped  
and ground against the other in fevered pleasure." Are you sensitive Ishida?"Ishimaru teased. Ishida just gasped  
louder when Ishimaru bent forward, rolling a nipple between his teeth while pinching and pulling at the other.  
Ishida panted against his throat,"more... I.. need m-more" Ishimaru ground up into the boy, and Ishida could no  
longer contain himself, with one last pinch, the snowy boy came in his pants. Ishimaru chuckled softly " you really  
are sensitive, you came just from having me play with you nipples." he smiled smugly. Ishida just narrowed his half-  
lidded eyes, " Shut up and fill me". That wiped the look off Ishimaru's face into one of embarrassment and desire.  
Quickly, Ishida struggled out of the rest of his clothes, and then ran to the nightstand drawer to get the much  
needed lube, giving Ishimaru a perfect view of his lover's soft ass. While the other was gone, Ishimaru freed  
his dick from the harsh confines of his pants, letting it stand erect in all its glory to the heated air. Ishimaru  
sat facing the bed, lightly teasing the tip of his cock, while also playing with his sack. Ishida clamored onto the  
bed, with his ass sticking into the air, letting his manhood dangle below dripping in need. With lubed up fingers,  
Ishimaru just sat and watched as his lover inserted one of his own fingers deep into his quivering hole,making  
them both moan. Ishimaru took great retrain in just sitting in the chair and tugging at his dick and just watching  
Ishida as he scissored himself on his own fingers. And when the third finger entered, Ishida cried out the other's  
name, and came again, all over the bedspread, Ishimaru followed soon after, grunting out the snowy boy's name. Ishida  
shakily stood, a small stream of lube dripping down his thigh, and made his way over to the other and teasingly  
coated Ishimaru's cock in the remaining lube." I-Ishida...."Ishimaru panted" Shouldn't we get a condom?" Ishida  
crawled into Ishimaru's lap and lined up the other's throbbing cock to his dripping hole. Ishimaru panted, with  
drool sweat dripping down his chin and chest" No... I want.. you to cum... inside me...and fill...me up." And with  
that he slammed his hips downward onto the hardened length. Ishimaru gasped and grunted, it took all of his willpower  
not to just thrust upward into that deep heat with no restraint. Ishida had the lead this time. The young man atop  
gripped the others shoulders for leverage, as his tight hole adjusted to to cock buried deep within him. He bent  
forward and whispered into the other's ear" I want you....to fuck me. Hard." And that's all it took, Ishimaru  
grabbed the other's hips again tightly and nearly lifted the other entirely off of his lap and then slammed him  
back down again onto his waiting cock, making the other cry out. It quickly escalated to a very fast pace, with  
the only sounds in the room being panting, gasps , and the slick sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin.  
Ishimaru re angled him self and thrust forward again hitting that sweet bundle of nerves. Ishida cried out."More!"  
Ishimaru obliged,with hard fast thrusts, sending Ishida's cock to bounce about in the air, his balls smacking against  
the other's groin. Feeling the other unattended, the black haired boy grasped the other's slick member and tugged  
quickly in time with the thrusts. Soon after, Ishida came with a cry, spreading spurts of cum across both their chests.  
With the added clenching from his orgasm, Ishimaru came soon after, buried deep within Ishida, filling and painting  
the other's insides with his hot seed. As they both rode it out and died down, Ishimaru pulled his limp cock out  
leaving his cum to leak out and trail down the other's thighs. With the energy he had, he carried the other to the bed  
curling around him in the afterglow of sex.They whispered their'I love yous' and as Ishida was about to drift off,  
happy and content with his lover's arms wrapped around him, his soft breathing in his ear, he thought to himself,  
that today was a nice change of pace and he wouldn't mind adding it to his daily routine every night. And with  
that he drifted off with a smile upon his face.


End file.
